Mario
Mario is the main playable character of the Super Mario series, and the main protagonist of the Super Mario Silver Spurs series. He is brave and kind, but may be concealing his true feelings. He gets bored of repeatedly doing the same thing, and loves adventures. Appearance In Mario's current appearance, Mario wears blue overalls with yellow buttons, a plain red shirt, a red hat with a red M'' on it, brown shoes, and white gloves that look similar to Mickey Mouse's. Mario has a round nose, a bumpy black Italian mustache, brown hair, and is also a bit overweight. Mario looks a lot like his brother, Luigi except his shirt and hat is green (with an ''L on it), his overalls are a darker blue, his face is pointier, his mustache is less bumpy, and he is less overweight. Mario's clothing changed over the games. His overall's and shirt's colors were switched around and Luigi's physical looked just like Mario's. Mario's new appearance has not changed for a long time and is the same in many of the spin off games. In "Super Mario and Friends: Zennu Quest" he has mexican stereotypes, darker skin tone and brown eyes. Appearances Silver Spurs Trilogy In Super Mario Silver Spurs, Mario accepts an offer to go on a vacation to Highland View, along with various friends, both old and new. When he was introduced to Gumball Watterson and his family and friends, he was surprised that he makes new friends every day, but was glad to have new friends. Therefore, he guides Gumball through different situations, and Gumball becomes a companion to him in the same way that Luigi is. Mario tries to settle the arising conflicts between Gumball and Sonic the Hedgehog , but Bowser is equally determined to antagonize Gumball by all means available. In the second addition of the Silver Spurs Trilogy, Mario receives a message from Rosalina about the return ofCount Bleck, who now plans to use the Dark Star to create dark versions of some of the heroes from SMSS1. So, he gathers his newfound friends from The Crossover Vacation to stop him. In Endgame, the Ender Dragon interrupts Mario's 30th birthday party before he can even sample his birthday spaghetti, and teleports him into a universe in which he wasn't born. Later on, it is revealed that Mandy sent the Ender Dragon to do so, and plans to get rid of him so she can take over the world. Mario must set out on another quest to save his friends, the meta-universe, and himself from total destruction, with the help of an alternate Luigi and Tails,his classic self, and Black Mage]. He is Mandy's empire's most wanted as he ventures across both universes. Other Appearances *Super Mario Silver Spurs 2: Adventures Beyond *Super Mario Silver Spurs 3: Endgame *Super Mario Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos *Super Mario Silver Spurs 4: The War of all the Universes *Super Mario and Friends:Zennu Quest Gallery MarioJumping.png|[[Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation MariowStar.png|Super Mario Silver Spurs 2: Adventures Beyond MarioPresenting.png|Super Mario Silver Spurs 3: Endgame MariowStar2.png|Super Mario Silver Spurs 3: Endgame - The Video Game MarioFighting.png|Super Mario Silver Spurs 4: The War of all the Universes MarioStanding.png|Super Mario Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos ]] Quotes *''"Good question, Ms. Dinosaur... WAIT A MINUTE! DINOSAUR?!" - Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation'' *''"Nice, when Princess invited us to a Nintendo's 125th anniversary party. Hey ,Luigi, Yoshi.'' Related Articles *'NES Mario' - The NES version of Mario that appeared in the old Super Mario games. Super_Mario Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Males